I'm Your Secret Admirer
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: Terima kasih, Cagalli. Maaf karena aku mencintaimu sejak pertama bertemu dan hanya bisa menjadi pengagum rahasiamu. / OOC, Typo(s), AU, GaJe, Just My First OneShoot with 700 Words!


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

**I'm Your Secret Admirer**

**Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : K**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Pairing : AsuCaga (always)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, GaJe, Just My First OneShoot with 700 Words!**

**Summary : **Terima kasih, Cagalli. Maaf karena aku mencintaimu sejak pertama bertemu dan hanya bisa menjadi pengagum rahasiamu.

* * *

**~ I'm Your Secret Admirer ~**

* * *

"Pagi, Athrun-_san_." Kututup pintu loker sepatuku untuk melihat siapa yang menyapaku barusan. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk begitu tahu gadis pemilik sepasang iris mata _hazel _terindah yang pernah kulihat itu yang menyapaku.

"Semoga hari ini menyenangkan, ya!" katanya padaku.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk karena suaraku selalu tercekat di tenggorokan tiap berbicara dengannya. _Yah, aku harap juga begitu, Cagalli-san. _

Setelah aktivitas 'menyapaku di tempat loker sepatu', ia selalu pergi ke kelas lebih dulu dan menyapa teman-temannya di sepanjang koridor. Aktivitas yang tak penting menurutnya, tapi tidak untukku. Aku tahu, ini konyol. Tapi kalian pasti akan bahagia begitu dapat sapaan hangat di pagi hari oleh orang yang kita sukai. Ya. Aku memang menyukainya. Aku menyukai semua tentang Cagalli Yula Athha. Seorang gadis yang pertama kali mengajakku berbicara semenjak aku masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas, Archangel Gakuen ini. Aku takkan melupakan kejadian itu.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Aku berjalan seratus meter di belakangnya untuk menuju kelasku dan kelasnya.

Entah aku dapat keberuntungan ini darimana, yang pasti aku senang bisa satu kelas dengannya di kelas 1-2. Keberuntunganku juga tidak hanya itu saja. Saat pertukaran posisi duduk dua bulan yang lalu, aku berhasil mendapatkan kursi tepat di belakangnya. Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur karena bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Walaupun sudah sedekat ini, tapi tak ada obrolan berarti di antara kami.

_Padahal sudah sedekat ini, tapi tiap ia bertanya, aku hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng. Miris sekali, seolah-olah aku ini orang bisu._

* * *

Tepat pukul dua siang, sekolah sudah selesai dan hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berada di sekolah untuk kegiatan klub, termasuk aku. Bukan berarti aku ikut salah satu klub, aku hanya ingin melihat latihan klub tenis. Hanya ingin melihat gadis berambut pirang sebahu bernama Cagalli Yula Athha berlatih di klub tersebut.

Aku tersenyum senang dari balik pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran. Tangan kananku dengan lincahnya menggoreskan ujung pensil ke atas halaman buku gambar yang kini sudah setengah terisi gambar sesosok gadis manis sedang tersenyum penuh bahagia dengan topi _sport_ menutupi rambut pirangnya.

Tanpa terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

"Teman-teman, aku pulang duluan ya!"

Dengan terburu-buru kurapihkan barang-barangku yang masih berserakan di sekitarku ke dalam tas. Kemudian aku mengikutinya sambil bersembunyi ketika Cagalli menengok ke belakang. Setelah dari klub tenis, gadis itu selalu pergi bekerja sebagai seorang _Maid_ di sebuah _café_.

"Ah, maaf, Mwu-_san_. Aku telat!"

Aku menatapnya dari depan _café_ tanpa ada niat untuk mengikutinya yang sudah masuk ke _café_ lebih dulu.

"Kalau begitu, cepat ganti baju. Tamu hari ini lumayan banyak."

"Siap!"

Aku tersenyum. "...hanya aku yang tahu, bahwa kau bekerja di sini," gumamku.

Iya. Hanya aku. Hanya seorang Athrun Zala yang tahu bahwa gadis paling ceria dan cerdas di kelas 1-2, Cagalli Yula Athha bekerja di _café _sepulang sekolah untuk membantu meringankan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya bekerja sebagai pedagang di pertokoan tengah kota. Gadis itu tak pernah bercerita pada siapapun, termasuk aku.

_Seandainya kau sadar, bahwa selama ini... aku selalu mengikuti langkah kakimu._

* * *

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan aku baru sadar kalau sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas akan berlangsung. Lama aku terdiam di depan loker sepatuku yang terbuka sampai aku tak sadar kalau Cagalli sudah berada di sampingku untuk mengganti sepatunya karena kebetulan loker kami bersebelahan.

"Athrun-_san_? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku terkesiap sampai melangkah mundur ke belakang.

"A-ah! Apa aku mengagetimu?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

Kugelengkan kepalaku pertanda 'tidak'.

"Syukurlah." Ia tersenyum ceria. "Semoga hari ini menyenangkan, ya!"

"I-iya."

Spontan, aku menutup mulutku karena baru saja berujar dengan nada gugup. Bisa kurasakan darah mengalir dengan deras ke kedua pipiku. _Aku ini laki-laki, kenapa bisa segugup ini sih!? _gerutuku dalam hati. Aku menghela napas karena Cagalli sudah pergi menuju kelas sejak tadi.

Kualihkan tatapanku pada loker sepatunya.

_Grasak, grusuk._

Aku mencari selembar kertas yang sudah kulipat menjadi empat bagian dari dalam tasku. Senyum mengembang di wajahku begitu kutemukan kertasnya. Kumasukan kertas tersebut ke dalam loker Cagalli setelah melihat keadaan sekitar yang sangat sepi tanpa ada satu orang pun di sana.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli. Maaf karena aku mencintaimu sejak pertama bertemu dan hanya bisa menjadi pengagum rahasiamu," lirihku sambil menutup pintu lokernya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Athrun-_san_."

Mataku terbelalak lalu menengok ke kanan.

Cagalli Yula Athha tengah tersenyum di sana.

"Cagalli... _Arigatou_." Aku pun ikut tersenyum karena tahu kalau ia juga mencintaiku.

**The End**

Gaje ya? hiiiks! #nangis sejadi-jadinya#

Athrun : bukannya update fic yang lain malah bikin baru. =='

Mizuka : aw ah! Ini fic awalnya Mizuka buat untuk lomba flash fic tapi telat. Hiiiks! Don't flame me please... #puppy eyes no jutsu plus kabur#


End file.
